When Things Change
by pink bunny2
Summary: Carter/Abby. Set six months after "The Letter." Their friendship has gone from strength to strength and things are about to change again
1. Default Chapter

When Things Change  
  
Author's Note: This is a random fic that I thought up at about midnight when I couldn't sleep the night before my English literature exam. It's not brilliant coz I have geography definitions swimming around in my head and my hand is liable to cramp up at any moment (when that happens in an exam its annoying) So. . .basically just read but don't be too harsh on me if I've made little mistakes! This is just a stand-alone fic which I'm writing in-between exams, so I promise I'll update 'Matters of the Heart' soon!  
  
Please R'n'R! Love Sarah xxx  
  
Previously: This is set about six months after "The Letter." Since that evening outside The Lava Lounge, Abby and Carter's friendship has gone from strength to strength (Abby has been sober since that night)  
  
  
  
Chapter One - When Things Change  
  
I push open the door, laughing.  
  
'So that was seriously your best Christmas?' I ask, turning to look at him as he closes the door. He nods, pulling his jacket off and sitting down on the couch. I do the same, flopping next to him. 'Wow. I'd hate to hear about your worst Christmas'  
  
'My family don't really do that whole togetherness thing' he explains, looking down at his hands. 'Ever since Bobby died . . .none of them really seemed to care any more. Except Gamma of course. It wasn't the same though'  
  
I catch a hint of sadness in his voice as he talks, and I know exactly why. Neither of us had the ideal childhood. I watch him open his mouth, hesitate for a moment and then close it again, looking back down. Eventually, he does speak.  
  
'I guess. . .while everyone else was speculating about what they were going to get for Christmas, I was wondering whether my family would be together for Christmas' I catch the irony in his voice as he continues to stare downwards. 'Everyone thinks that because my family has money, life is perfect. But it's not' His voice catches on that last sentence, and my heart aches for him.  
  
I reach out my hand to cup his face, turning it so that he's looking at me. The scene mirrors that night when we found out about Mark's death.  
  
'You okay?' I whisper, looking at him. He nods. My feelings haven't changed in the past six months. If anything, they've grown stronger. This time, I don't hesitate. I know I'll regret it if I miss a second opportunity so I lean forward.  
  
Our first kiss is gentle. Soft, and sort of hesitant. I think he's shocked as I pull away.  
  
'Sorry' I whisper nervously.  
  
'Don't be' he replies, catching my eye. I smile slightly.  
  
'Actually I'm not sorry' I reply, getting a nervous laugh out of him. 'I. . .John I've wanted that to happen for a long time now and. . .' I curl my legs underneath me, fiddling with my necklace, something I always do when I'm nervous.  
  
Have I taken things too far? Should I have risked our friendship? What happens if he doesn't feel the same way any more? Have I just lost the one person who means the most to me? I just want to make him happy, is that too much? He was talking about his family, and I could identify with that. I know we could be good together. . .couldn't we?  
  
'Abby' John whispers, bringing me back to reality and taking hold of my hand. I watch as our fingers intertwine and eventually I dare to look up at him. I am surprised to find him smiling. 'You've talked, now let me yeah?' he asks softly. I nod silently.  
  
'Okay. . .I'm not gonna deny you shocked me. But you know how I felt. . .how I feel about you. I think both of us deserve a little happiness, but the last six months have been amazing and I. . .don't want to loose that' I can hear the nervousness in his voice and I'm amazed that we were thinking the same things.  
  
'We could be good together' I whisper. He looks right into my eyes at that point and I realise that there's no going back. We've just crossed a line in our relationship. Taken a massive step. A good step though, I'm sure of it.  
  
Before I know what's happening, he leans forward, his lips brushing mine so softly I'm not sure it even happened.  
  
'We're gonna be great'  
  
The passion's there. I know it. The chemistry, the attraction, the friendship to base it all on. It's not forced. This is real. When things change. . .I never realised they could change for the better like this.  
  
*****To Be Continued***** 


	2. The Morning After

When Things Change - Chapter 2  
  
Authors note: Well here's the second chapter. This one was thought up in the 20 minutes at the end of my chemistry exam (!) Again be gentle with me, exams are pretty awful! Umm so. . .just enjoy, and any comments are appreciated!  
  
Love Sarah xxx  
  
Summary: 'Tis the morning after the highly charged night before and events promise to be just as emotionally charged in the light of day. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 - The Morning After  
  
  
  
The early morning light is streaming through the gap in the curtain as I hesitantly open my eyes. His arm is resting gently over my stomach and every time he breathes out I feel it on the back of my neck and it makes me shiver.  
  
What happened last night was amazing. It was just. . .right. You know, nothing was forced. One thing just led to another, so to speak. I've never felt like this before. Not with Richard, not with Luka. Like I told Susan, it's either there or its not. You can't force it.  
  
What I have been doing is forcing myself to ignore what I was feeling. Pushing it to the back of my mind. I've wasted so much time.  
  
'What's wrong?' his voice, low and sort of heavy with sleep, stuns me out of my thoughts.  
  
'What?' I ask.  
  
'You've gone all tense' he whispers, rubbing my shoulder gently. 'What's wrong?' I lazily roll over onto my back and smile up at him.  
  
'Absolutely nothing' I murmur, reaching out a hand to pull his head down towards mine. He smiles, obliging and kissing me lightly.  
  
Wow. To say he's a good kisser is a complete understatement. To be honest I still can't believe this is happening. What did I do to deserve to feel this way?  
  
'Abby?' he asks, watching the expression on my face. 'You think too much you know that' he teases, reaching for my hand and entwining our fingers together.  
  
'Hmm' I murmur absentmindedly, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. He watches me, reaching out a hand to trace a pattern on my lower back.  
  
'Where are you going?' he asks, sounding somewhat put out. I smile, picking up the robe lying on the floor and slipping it on.  
  
'I'm not good at just lying in bed' I reply, smiling at him. He laughs.  
  
'We'll have to work on that then' he replies. I smile and cast a lingering look in his direction before walking out of the bedroom into the kitchen. He joins me a couple of minutes later, wrapping his arms round my waist and kissing my neck as I pour two mugs of coffee.  
  
I hand him a mug and sit down at the table. He sits next to me. Not opposite me, next to me, and I smile slightly, taking a sip of coffee. Neither of us knows what to say.  
  
Sharing the morning seems more intimate, more awkward even, than what came so naturally last night. Last night all we were focused on was the moment, now it seems so much more reflective; so much has changed in such a short space of time.  
  
He reaches out, placing his hand over mine. I look up and hold his gaze.  
  
'What happens now?' I murmur. I don't want to spoil the moment, but it's a question I have to ask. I think I already know the answer, but I have to ask.  
  
'Abby. . .' he says softly, squeezing my hand.  
  
'John' I whisper, looking down at the table. He reaches out a hand to cup my chin, making me look up at him.  
  
'Are you scared?' he asks softly. I sigh.  
  
'I guess.' I whisper. 'I've just. . .been hurt so much in the past' I stop. 'I'm not saying you're. . .you know. I just can't help myself feeling this way' I stop and look at him, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.  
  
'Love doesn't have to hurt to feel good' he whispers, pulling me over so I'm sitting on his lap. I smile weakly. 'We can take things as slow as you want Abby. I know you've heard it before, but I'll never hurt you' He reaches out a hand to wipe away the tears I didn't even realised had formed in the corners of my eyes.  
  
'Thank you' I whisper, linking my hands at the back of his neck and resting my forehead against his.  
  
'For what?' he asks softly  
  
'For being so amazing' I suggest. He smiled and kisses me gently.  
  
He really is amazing. Most guys would leave in a second if I said I was scared of them. But not John Carter. And I know I don't have to be scared of him, but I can't help the way I feel. He understands that, he understands me. This is the start of something good, I know it is.  
  
*****To Be Continued***** 


End file.
